putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Putin
Putin, or Vladimir Putin, is the president of Russia and, in the series, the superior of the officer Elena and the hitman Teppannov. Although a peripheral character, Putin stands as an idol for many of the characters and is referred to multiple times in the series. Despite this, he demonstrates a ruthlessness and willingness to suppress the rights of those under his regime that earns the resentment of many of his previous supporters, including orchestrating the indoctrination of multiple children as child-soldiers during the Russian era. History Early Career Main Article: Vladimir Putin Vladimir Putin was a politician that gained prominence during the latter part of the Cold War as an agent in the KGB, working in the military agency for sixteen years.Wikipedia - Vladimir Putin During his time in the KGB he at some point had the officer Elena come into his employ and work closely with him. He also employed a Russo-Japanese man, Urusei Teppannov, as a hitman to assassinate enemies of the Russian government.Puulog☆ - February 22, 2010 - ルカが演じている人物とテッパンノフだけがプーチンに会った事がある、、、という設定です。 In 1991, he entered politics in St. Paintersburg under Boris Yeltsin's administration and, in 1999 became Prime Minister of Russia before serving terms as President of Russia on into the 2000s.Wikipedia - Vladimir Putin At some point during his career serving the government, Putin orchestrated a program of indoctrinating and recruiting young children and teenagers as soldiers to fight for Russia.No Need to Worryy!! - プーチンの為に戦っていたのに This indoctrination was built on an idolization of himself impressed on the children.Goodbye to You★ - あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると そう思ってたよ He also took advantage of Elena's feelings for him to make her completely faithful to the Soviet regime as she was made to oversee the child soldiers in Putin's employ.The Voice in My Heart. - いつかいつかと歳を重ね　愛に溺れてた Later on, as one of the child-soldiers went on a rampage and committed suicide as a result of her exploitation,Not Together - 子供に撃たれ 消えて行く意識 君の銃の音 悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴 Putin continued his political career in Russia. Part 3 Some time after Irina's death, and after discovering that Elena had betrayed him and was spreading the story of the young girl's suicide all over the internet in a spam file, Putin called up the hitman Teppannov to undermine her rebellion. Ordering him to make the spam-file into a virus,The Voice in My Heart ○ - あのデータにね ウィルスを足して he had it told to the public that the whole ordeal was America's fault and propagated the idea that her story was only a hoax.The Voice in My Heart ○ - アメリカのせいにするだけさ ねつ造だとね　広めるだけさ ストーリーが愛されるほど落胆するさ... For good measure he also assigned the assassin to hunt down Elena and silence her for good.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ボクは殺し屋になって 君を殺しにきたんだ Part 4 Some time later during the winter, Putin walked out in public surrounded by his bodyguards. As he did, he noticed he was being approached from behind by Teppannov as the man prepared to assassinate him. Once one of his bodyguards shot the would-be assassin, Putin waved goodbye to the former hitman and began to exit the area, leaving Teppannov's corpse lying in the snow.Farewell! PV Traits Personality Vladimir Putin was a ruthless and cold-hearted man in the series, carrying out multiple human rights abuses over the course of his presidency,Although I Want to Sleep! - ゆめみる自由と　絡めた舌を 返してほしい　耐えられないの while willing to instigate the exploitation of children for military gain beforehand. Similarly, Putin took advantage of the idolization that his underlings had, like Elena's own feelings for him, in order to secure their loyalty even through the most atrocious acts.Let's Go on a Trip - 逃げたい　あの人の感情から ... 甘えるココロ制御する During this, he openly cared little if they lived or died.The Voice in My Heart. He also rarely saw to his orders being carried out personally, instead assigning other agents or lower hands to do his dirty work. As part of this cold-heartedness, he was cool, and even flippant, under pressure, as well as willing to lie repeatedly to the public as long as it meant protecting his image.The Voice in My Heart ○ - ねつ造だとね When threatened with assassination, he remained calm, confident in his bodyguards' ability to dispatch the opponent, and would even wave to them as they passed away.Farewell! PV Skills and Abilities Over the course of his lifetime Putin garnered a fair amount of political savvy to be able to rule over Russia as its Prime Minister and President; similarly, he was skilled in matters of national security due to long years working in the KGB.Wikipedia - Vladimir Putin He also was able to emotionally manipulate and gain the trust and respect of multiple people, having a large amount of charisma and power in his position.Let's Go on a Trip - 逃げたい　あの人の感情から ... 甘えるココロ制御する Additionally his position in the government left him well guarded and with many connections, making him virtually untouchable for any one individual wishing to stop his regime.Farewell! PV Appearance Putin was a middle-aged man with pale skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. His only portrayal in the series is dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and red tie. The usual picture of him has a slightly tired and suspicious expression with bags under his eyes.It's the End! PV Relationships Irina One of Putin's child-soldiers from his early career in the Russian government. Although having the girl among many indoctrinated to support him blindly,Goodbye to You★ - あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると そう思ってたよ Putin did not ever meet Irina and showed no concern for the girl or her well-being,Puulog☆ - February 22, 2010 - ルカが演じている人物とテッパンノフだけがプーチンに会った事がある、、、という設定です。 instead viewing her as a pawn. Despite this, her work as a soldier was satisfactory to him above that of his other soldiers.Who's the Liar? - プーチンもね　あなただけで 満足と言ったのだからね☆ Elena An officer that worked under Putin's command. Putin worked closely with Elena and secured her initial loyalty by taking advantage of her feelings for him, using her to take care of some of his dirty work.Let's Go on a Trip - 逃げたい　あの人の感情から ... 甘えるココロ制御する As part of this, he had her put in charge of the child-soldiers being indoctrinated for the Russian military.Goodbye to You★ PV Once she betrayed him, despite their past relationship Putin had no compunctions against sending an assassin to murder her;The Voice in My Heart ○ - ボクは殺し屋になって 君を殺しにきたんだ similarly, he vocally made it clear he did not feel any regret when the woman became depressed and committed suicide, removing the obstacle she posed to his regime.The Voice in My Heart. Urusei Teppannov A hitman who worked under Putin's command. Putin met with Teppannov and, impressed with his skill, had him hired on as a hitman. Being able to communicate his orders to him despite Teppannov having little understanding of the Russian language,The Voice in My Heart ○ - 未だにロクに喋れないから　暗殺者に... Putin relied on him for important jobs such as assassinating his former officer Elena. He secured his loyalty initially by taking advantage of the man's indoctrination to serve Russia since childhood,The Voice in My Heart ○ - はじめて彼を疑った but nonetheless had no regard for him as anything other than a pawn. Similarly Putin had no regrets over having him shot during Teppannov's attempted assassination of him, but nonetheless waving at him as he died due to their familiarity.Farewell! PV Trivia Curiosities *In regards to this character, Numtack05 humorously reminded viewers not to confuse the Putin of real life with the Putin of this "crazy story."Puulog☆ - February 22, 2010 - ちなみにお話は「狂おしいほどにフィクション」ですので、 実際のプーチンさんと混同しないようにお願いします！ Gallery Videos= Putin.png|Illustration of Putin shown before each video Star-p.png|Putin's only line from The Voice in My Heart. Farewell Putin.jpg|Putin in Farewell! References }} Category:Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Russia Era Category:Vocaloid Era